El ángel guardián de Yukio
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Un momento algo dramático, que terminara con bien, en la vida de los hermanos Okumura.  ¡A veces no es bueno indagar en la vida privada de otros, ambos Okumuras lo aprenderán! Ternura, muchos sentimientos, drama y recuerdos."T" para asegurarme.
1. Chapter 1

**"Este fic es fraternal, no se si llega a lo denominado Shonen-ai pero es solo fraternal, cariño fraternal"**

_**Descargo:**_

**ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor ****Kazue Kato**** y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella. Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más**. **De una fan para los fans XD**

_**Género: Shonen, pero creo que esta vuelta tendremos mas ternura entre estos chicos.**_

_**Tiene Spoiler**_

**El ángel guardián de Yukio**

"_**Okumura Yukio 5 años, mi hermano mayor es como un ángel el siempre me salva de los niños malos, aquellos que se aprovechan de mi, soy tan débil… ellos se burlan de mis sueños y hoy como siempre el ha llegado para salvarme. Rin es mi héroe, el no se burla de mis sueños, él es quien me protege Rin es tan fuerte…"**_

_-Gracias hermano mayor-Dice Yukio lleno de magulladuras y lagrimas…_

_-Pues para que vean, que les toca por poner las manos sobre mi hermanito pequeño-Contesta Rin hecho una masa de ropa sucia, golpes, cabello enmarañado y muchos moretones…_

**El rostro de Rin, el diario de Okumura**

Okumura Yukio piensa en su hermano, piensa en el odio y en el miedo…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? A mi hermano-Se dice él, mientras garabatea en sus memorias, en su diario.

-Mi hermano Rin es un adolescente ordinario y sencillo…

-Cuando Rin sonríe el cielo pareciera abrirse en dos y la luz se filtra por doquier. ¿Como alguien que trae alegría podría ser el "mal" en la tierra? Ahhh y a veces cuando lo asustas, parece un niño pequeñito necesitado de protección y cobijo, con eso ojitos temerosos. Ohh pero la vergüenza sustituye prontamente al miedo y rápidamente su rostro se dibuja con una mueca graciosa, un vano esfuerzo de cubrir la momentánea y humana cobardía.

-A veces Rin se enfada y sus pucheros son dignos de retratarse...-Escribía el Okumura menor.

- Y aun mas cuando Rin se sonroja, es la gloria, Okumura Rin, cambiaria mi alma por rozar esas mejillas sonrosadas y saber si como pienso son suaves y tibias aun, así como en el pasado cuando eramos niños y todo era mas puro…-Okumura Yukio sonríe mientras sigue escribiendo sobre su pequeño angel-demonio…

-EL rostro de Rin es el rostro de la inocencia, pero también es el rostro del mal…

-¿Por qué?-Se pregunta Okumura…

-Si quiere ser serio, aparentar responsabilidad… Uhmmm, quien lo conoce, no puede menos que apreciar la exhibición frustrada de cambiar el plomo en oro, más solo por un instante, ya que la verdad es que Rin es Rin…

-¡Rin chico Cool…!

- Las poses de Rin tratando de ser Cool, son lo más…-Escribe sonriendo maliciosamente el Okumura menor sin percibir que son sus mejillas las que ahora se teñían en carmín…

**El ángel guardián de Rin**

**_"-Okumura Yukio 6 años, papá ha dicho hoy…."_**

_-Yukio tú debes proteger a tu hermano._

"_**Porque aunque nadie lo crea, es mi hermano quien deberá ser protegido y yo no temeré a la oscuridad, yo protegeré a mi hermano"**_

-Suena el móvil y Yukio olvida su libro de notas, contesta un par de "Sis" algunos "Nos" y más de algún "Tal vez" y "Ahora mismo"

Puesto que el trabajo de un Sensei exorcista no da descanso.

Toma sus artículos, herramientas y demás enceres, y con una de las mágicas llaves se pone en camino.

Un par de minutos más tarde…

-¡PERO QUE DESCUIDADO….!

-…se ha vuelto….-El Okumura mayor se ríe del Okumura menor.

-¿Donde has dejado tu sagrado libro de notas…?-Dice el Okumura Mayor cuya sombría mirada de niño travieso se hacía presente cual lobo al acecho, tras el bocado mayor…

-Veamos, veamos, que dices- Dice mientras abre y hojea las notas del libro…

Claro, lo que Rin esperaba encontrar, es alguna referencia a Shiemi que vivía hablándole de Yukio o una que otra aventura de su incorruptible y perfecto hermanito, con alguna de aquellas compañeras acosadoras…

Pero apenas pasa un par de hojas una mueca de enfado nace poco a poco en la comisura de sus labios.

Siempre, sobre el…

Sus manos tiemblan de rabia…

Y se muerde los labios algo frustrado y avergonazado…

El libro de notas está plagado de referencias y datos fichados cuidadosamente sobre el "Hijo de Satán"

Las fechas datan desde ya un par de meses atrás…

Cuidadosos seguimientos…

Molestas invasiones a su privacidad…

Y hojeando hasta el final…

Las ultimas notas, mas que notas garabatos personales…

-Yu..k..-Un balbuceo tonto de Rin.

Y un sonrojo digno de anotarse en los anales de la historia…

Bajo el libro de notas, mientras meditaba en algún sermón del viejo…

_**-"La curiosidad mato al gato. Si buscas demasiado donde no debes, terminaras hallando más de lo que te esperas…"**_

_**-"...y no siempre aquello que encuentras será fácil de asimilar…"**_

-N...o, no va a ser-Un tonto puchero y otra mueca aun más tonta...

Un risa algo demente y un golpe al corazón…

Porque Okumura Yukio decía que…

"…_**cambiaria mi alma por rozar esas mejillas sonrosadas y saber si como pienso son suaves y tibias aun, así como en el pasado cuando eramos niños y todo era mas puro... y llenando el ambiente de esa energía pura, como el sonido de la risa que surge de su corazón cuando en verdad esta alegre, porque cuando Rin muestra su inocencia y alegría su dulce ingenuidad, el infierno se congela y por un instante olvidamos la mancha perversa que estigmatiza esa faz, la cristalina mirada de mi querido ángel caído…"**_

Las letras se volvieron duras y la presión sobre la hoja evidenciaba la rabia del escritor.

"_**-Jamás nadie dañara a mi ángel…"**_

"_**-Jamás Satanás manchara de inmundicia y mal a mi ángel.."**_

"_**-Antes se cumplirá su ejecución y si ha de morir seré yo quien lo ejecute, y luego moriré con el…"**_

**Continuara….**

Por cada comentario, tú también podrás rozar las sonrosadas mejillas de Rin, para averiguar si son tan tibias...

NOTA: Digan si no me puse muy dramática y melosa . Y comenten cualquier cosa que ayude a mejorar…

*Escribí cansada pero inspirada, el sábado tengo exámenes, mándenme buena onda =) Siii.

*Deje la advertencia arriba porque alguien me lo pregunto. Yo escribo y leo todos los generos sin problema. Pero me mantengo en el Shonen en este Fic. Aunque quizas muy tirando a lo cariñoso...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Este fic es fraternal, no se si llega a lo denominado Shonen-ai pero es solo fraternal, cariño fraternal"**

_**Descargo:**_

**ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor ****Kazue Kato**** y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella. Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más**. **De una fan para los fans XD**

_**Género: Shonen, pero creo que esta vuelta tendremos mas ternura entre estos chicos.**_

_**Tiene Spoiler**_

**El Ángel caído de Yukio**

_**"El ángel ha caído..."**_

"_**Polvo, caos y sangre…"**_

"_**Sangre, la sangre de nuestro padr…"**_

"_**Y en rodillas el ángel caído"**_

_**"Rin"**_

"_**El único Demonio que ama, llora y siente"**_

_**-Yo Okumura Yukio he decido tomar notas de la vida de Rin, es lo más apropiado para observar la evolución de ese lado su lado oscuro.**_

_**Suspira -¿Como pude decirle "Muérete… a mi propio hermano, mi amado hermano"?**_

Okumura Rin se paso la tarde solo, helado divagando en la nada, en la vacía nada decepcionado herido una vez más…

_-"De nuevo, mentiras, mentiras y mas mentiras, medias verdades, media vida, medio cariño, migajas.."-_La herida en su corazón como espinas envenenadas, punzantes, dolor…-"_Lo mismo, de nuevo lo mismo"-_ Sus ojos azules marchitos, copiosas lagrimas, sus labios hinchados, enrojecidos y lastimados los colmillos inmisericordes no daban tregua a causa de la rabia incontenible.

El cerrojo se movió y la puerta trono…

-Yukio, ¡Tonto!- Grito un Rin envuelto en lagrimas…-¡Traidor!

-Ri..n-Alcanzo a decir el menor de los Okumuras antes de ser golpeado por un bólido furioso, que lo tumbo contra la pared estirándole de la chaqueta mientras gruñía furioso enseñando la faz peligrosa del demonio, esos dientes punzantes y brillantes, los ojos de fuego azul teñidos de pronto en un centelleante color rojo como el infierno…

La causa no paso desapercibida, para el menor de los Okumura, quien por instinto casi presto a darle un regaño, furioso se contuvo ante las lágrimas copiosas, que humedecían sus propias manos, manos que apenas intentaban librarse del fuerte agarre.

Se limito a recibir el castigo y cuando lo furia termino, metió una mano en el bolsillo sacando un pañuelo y limpio las lagrimas caídas, beso suavemente la frente de la bestia que pasivamente olvido todo rastro de fuerza-Lo siento mucho Rin.

-Mentiroso-Balbuceo Rin y Yukio arrastro las palabras con vergüenza.

-Rin…-Quiso argumentar, pero de los labios ningún sonido salió.

-Me mienten de nuevo…-Lloraba-No, aun peor, tú me mientes…

-¿Cómo se supone que luche contra el mal…?-Una vos entrecortada-¿Cómo esperas que luche, si ni siquiera tu confías en mi…?

-Era solo precau…-Una mirada furibunda se clavaba en su s ojos...

Una mirada que gritaba -¡¿Por qué?- Una mirada herida.

Cabizbajo contesto- Perd…-Pero ni la palabra salió. Tomo el libro que yacía en el suelo, quizás Rin lo lanzo en algún momento y Yukio lo tomo con culpa y tristeza-Es una verdadera falta de respeto-Termino pronunciando y saliendo de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina con la mirada en blanco.

Unos instantes después, el aroma de papel quemado lleno la estancia. Y tras la puerta chillona apareció el menor de los Okumuras.

Y Una vos clamo algo sombría…-Solo te diré una cosa Yukio…

-Rin...-Mas un ademan del mayor le advirtió que mejor callara esta vez.

-De todo lo peor, lo en verdad terrible y que no puedo pasarlo es aquello…-Una mirada iracunda.

-¿Que hermano mayor?-Contesto Yukio apenas con algún animo.

-Yukio si debes ejecutarme por ser un peligro ¡EJECUTAME! Si es tu deber hazlo. Pero si intentas morir después, créeme una cosa Okumura Yukio…

-Gruñio el demonio-¡Jamás te dejare matarme ¡Me entiendes! Así tenga que escapar de ti para siempre nunca, nunca, te lo juro ¡Nunca me atraparas!-De pronto una luminiscencia azul infierno le envolvía todo incluso a él la furia de Rin no era cosa de juego, las llamas de Satanás no, las llamas de Rin…

Yukio solo miraba pálido, algo asustado, con un vestigio de aquella debilidad de la infancia…-"EL demonio"-Dijo-No-Mi demonio…

Pero Rin seguía ahí y aun en llamas Rin seguía siendo Rin y entre fuego y llanto le decía- Si así me ves, así sea ¡Soy tu demonio! ¡Amame o si quieres ódiame! NO me importa, solo quédate conmigo-Respondía llorando aun mas-Puede que tu no confíes en mi Yukio y eso me duele tu eres mi única familia eres mi hermano y métetelo en la cabezota ¡JAMAS TE PERMITIRE ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO!

Las claras orbes del menor se llenaban de lagrimas que no caerían…

Porque su demonio congelaba las salvajes llamas infernales, las congelaba, Rin congelaba el infierno por él con sus palabras, palabras impulsadas por sus puros sentimientos, lo hacía por que en verdad amaba en su corazón y quien ama todo lo puede.

Sin embargo en su fortaleza Rin también es algo débil y se dejo ir ya sin más fuerzas el dolor fue grande…- NO me importa el mal pasado, ni las medias verdades, nada me importa salvo que seas mi hermano - Una leve iridiscencia rodeaba el rostro sombrío, una mirada que decía no me importa, mil y un veces, aun así te perdono, no me dejes solo te quiero hermano, eres mi hermano-"_**los hermanos no han de pelear, los hermanos debe ser unidos siempre"**_ así decía el viejo, lo recuerdas…

Y la otra vos repitió-Los hermanos no pelean, ni se dañan…-Fueron las suaves palabras susurradas en su oído izquierdo- Tienen razón, ni pelean ni se traicionan ni se mienten…

-Quizás se equivocan- Al fin Yukio suspiro profundamente-Yo solo lo hacía por protegerte, Rin, yo solo deseo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de velar por ti y por ello perdóname, porque si incluso llegara al límite de hacer cosas malas, las haría si para salvarte hace falta pecar, bienvenido sea el pecado y el infierno al mismo tiempo…

Rin le oía perturbado a veces olvidaba por completo que su gentil y dulce hermano, era tan hijo del diablo como él y claro ¿Cómo no estar seguros de que un hijo del diablo no haría lo que fuera por sus propios deseos? ¿O acaso no corren por sus venas la misma sangre del Dios del mal…? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Yukio? Fue la perturbadora idea que surgía de a poco en la mente del niño demonio.

Sin embargo aun envuelto en semejantes ideas, solo sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, uno y otro perdieron la tristeza y la debilidad trasmuto en fuerza, la palidez en dulces sonrisas…

-Rin. Tú eres y siempre serás mi ángel, no importa nada. Si antes eras mi ángel guardián ahora eres mi ángel caído...-Dijo acercándose más…-Eso no cambia nada.

_**-"Dulce ángel mío…"-Fue lo que grito su corazón, mas su labios solo sonrieron.**_

_**Y un leve roce constato la curiosidad…**_

_**Cerrando el episodio en un tierno abrazo con una sonrisa y con una mirada profunda admirando aquel rostro y ese sonrojo lleno de inocencia y pureza, que le vuelve loco de amor y cariño…**_

"_**No hace falta confesarlo, tan solo sentirlo…"**_

_**FIN**_

_**NOTAS FINALES Y UNA DEDICATORIA:**_

**Posdata, yo no sé como paso esto, pero el final de mi Fic sin ninguna intención derivo en algo que solo una amiga FAN de aquí entendería. NO sé porque el argumento termino siendo así en parte era su sentido original "tratar el tema de la muerte de ambos hermanos" en parte supongo que sin querer pensamos en lo mismo, pero de maneras diferentes y sin ponernos de acuerdo fue pura casualidad cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Fue espontaneo. **

**Se lo dedico a ella en parte, porque su ultimo fic le dio más sentido al mío, son como caras opuestas de la misma moneda.**

**Para: vos Sadness Uchiha**** y todas las demás super fans de estos hermosos hermanos.**

**Dije que tendría 3 capítulos pero el desarrollo como se dio por pura inspiración me ha contentado, escribir más seria quitarle equilibrio.**

**Y por cada comentario, tendrás un par de Ángeles caídos versión Rin y Yukio velando en la cabecera de tu camita cada noche.**


End file.
